


DanganStreet: Waves of Despair

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: A Danganronpa AU, with Mystreet characters. Because why not?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Author Nonsense

1st thing first, I don't know why I wrote this. It started off as a shitpost and it just kind of... escalated from there.

2nd of all, I take no responsibility for any of the characters in this series, as they all belong CatFace Studios. I couldn't tag all of them either as Diaries tags would be misleading and there's no proper character tags for Mystreet.

This isn't _meant_ to be taken totally seriously, this is just something fun I wanted to throw together, and my best friend helped me design the characters, and write some parts of the story.

I'll post the references if I can so that everyone can know the designs through things other than the descriptions I'm providing!

I don't know how often this'll update, but whenever it does, i hope you guys like it!

\----

One thing I wanna emphasize, _all_ of the deaths in this series have been entirely randomized; I did not hand pick these deaths out myself. I put all the characters into a randomizer (apart from the protag and my already chosen mastermind) and the outcomes ended up as what you'll see in the story!

You're most definitely not gonna like some of the killers and victims in here, so feel free to scream about things as they happen in the comments! I'd _really_ love to see your feedback as the story progresses. 

I'll try to update this as often as I can? It depends on where my motivation is... I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for too long if you really seem to enjoy it!


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau finally got to sleep well for once, but she won't be able to wake up well.

_Yaaawn..._

It takes a while for me to finally open my eyes. I haven't slept this good in a while!

As my eyes open, my vision is blurred; I have to blink quite a few times before my vision corrects itself. I become aware of a throbbing pain in my forehead, and ice cold against my wrists and ankles. 

I take a moment, trying to move my arms and legs. I find both cuffed in place against the wall.

However, i feel the space between my wrists and the cuffs, and I smile. I manage to wriggle my wrists out of their respective cuffs. I chuckle to myself, and refer to my next problem; the ankle cuffs. 

I try to wiggle my feet through the cuffs, but to no avail. I'm stuck here for all I know.

I sigh, leaning back against the wall, and letting my eyes wander the room. It's quite small; there are a few desks with chairs, and a small, white door in the corner with a rectangle of glass in the center. On one of the desks, there is a key.

_A key..._

I look down to my ankle cuffs. On the front of each, there is a keyhole. _That must be what the key is for..._ I lean forward, trying to reach for the key. Not much that I can do since I'm stuck in place right here... but I can make an effort. The distance looks close enough anyways. The key is on the edge of the desk, part of the end hanging over the side. I should be able to reach it from here... but my height might be a problem.

I try to reach for it, leaning further forward, as much as my legs can manage, and as far as my arms can stretch...

My height definitely put me at a disadvantage.

I whined, leaning back against the wall, defeated. 

Until I had a thought.

I found myself smiling again, as I undid the bow in my hair. My hair fell around my shoulders and the ribbon rested against my hands. I gripped onto it with one hand, and whipped it towards the key. 

Success! I got the ribbon to lay on the desk at least. I was very careful, moving it up and down and moving it to the side so it would rest over top of the key. Soon enough, I pulled back on it, and the key clattered to the floor. _I should be able to reach it from here..!_ I tried again to reach for the key, now that it was a little closer to me...

Eventually, I did manage to grab it. 

"Huzzah!" I pumped my fists up in the air, and leaned down, undoing both of the cuffs. After they were unlocked, they popped off the wall and clattered on the floor. I was relieved, feeling warmth come back to my ankles. I took a minute to myself, redoing the bow in my hair, tying it back up neatly, and running my fingers through it.

Now that I'm up, and I'm out of that mess... I wonder if this key will work on that door, or that door is unlocked.

I decide to check my theory. I walk past the desks, straight to the door, and turn the handle. It doesn't budge. So it is locked... I put the key into the keyhole, and turn it. It doesn't budge either...

So this key is useless to me now...

I sigh, going back to the cuffs on the floor, and setting the key down with them. So I need to find the real key... I don't know where else it would be other than these desks, so i go to the desk closest to the door, and open it.

Inside, there's a key. Was it that easy...?

I picked up the key, putting it in the keyhole, and turning it. ...And still nothing. _So there are fake keys..._

I check the next desk. Another key. I try that key on the door. No budge.

_I'm gonna be here for a while..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Inside of every desk, there was a key. And every key didn't work. I got to my last desk, with barely any hope in my head. My head was hurting even more now, and my hands felt like they had keys imprinted on them. They were cold from touching all the new keys, and the door handle, which I'm positive is warm by now. 

I take this key, clutching it tightly, praying that it works. I walk up to the door again, clearly nervous. Keys and doors don't even look like items to me anymore. I let out a sigh, putting the key in the keyhole, and turning it...

I hear a click, and my eyes brighten up. I leave the key in the keyhole, and turn the door handle. It turns all the way down, and I push on the door first. No budge... I try pulling on the door, and it opens. Silly me...

Finally, I'm out of there!

"Oh thank Irene..." I find myself mumbling as I step out of the room, into a hallway. It has a white floor, with gray walls, a gray-tiled ceiling, and circle lights on a few of the tiles. Along this hallway, there are doors just like the one of the room I came out of. 

_So there are others here..._ That's my first thought. It would only make sense for there being other doors here...

I hear one of them click open in front of me, and someone steps out of it.


	3. Sweet Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau meets a surprisingly cute girl! ...Who towers over her.

The person that stepped out of the room was a tall girl, ducking down instinctively to avoid the top of the doorway, even though it seemed like she wouldn't hit it, even with her height. She flattened down the fuchsia skirt around her waist and knees, and adjusted the cuffs of her sleeves, which had been rolled up to her elbows. Her curly pink hair fell in waves around her shoulders, and out of that hair stuck two black cat ears. Behind her dragged a black cat tail with a bright white tip. Her bright, golden eyes were calm, and almost tired as they glanced around.

When she noticed me, her ears perked, and the amber pupils in her eyes slitted. "Ah! Konnichinya!" 

"H-hello..?" I raised my hand, waving to her nervously. She seemed to notice how nervous I was, and walked to me, gently taking one of my tiny hands in her own. In comparison to her dark skin, my skin really could look pale...

"Don't be scared! Kawaii~Chan won't hurt you! She's tall, but she's no monster!" She giggled, bringing one of her hands up over her mouth, and soon letting mine go.

"Ah... is that your name?" _She... talks in third person..?_

"Mhm!" The girl nodded her head fervently. "Her name is **Kawaii~Chan**! And she's the **Ultimate Confectioner**!"

"Huh..." I tried to remember who I was for a moment, like getting out of that room had made me forget everything...

"Ah!" Everything clicked back to me once I really focused on it. "My name is **Aphmau Shalashaska**. I'm the **Ultimate Plushie Maker**. It's nice meeting you, Kawaii~Chan..." 

"It's nice meeting Aphmau~san too!" Kawaii~Chan clapped her hands together excitedly, intertwining her fingers together in front of her chest. "Oh, it seems Aphmau~san and Kawaii~Chan the only people out here for now... Does Aphmau~san think there are others too?"

"Ah- yeah..." I tapped my fingers against my chin. "You and I both came out of rooms like this, so I was thinking the other rooms down this hall might have people too..."

Kawaii~Chan glanced down the hallway. "Wowie... that's a lot of doors... how many are there?"

"We should find out..." I started to walk down the hall, counting the doors as I went along.

1, 2, 3, 4...

From a distance it seemed like there were more. There were 8 doors on one side of the hall, so there other must have 8 as well. 16 doors...

"16 doors, 16 people, huh?" I looked back at Kawaii~Chan, and she was counting the doors on the other side of the hall.

"That would make the most sense... But now it begs the question of why all these people are here in the first place..."

"Kawaii~Chan would like to know the answer to that question too... maybe she and Aphmau~San will get the answer once all the other people come out!" Her tail swayed, seemingly happy with that idea. "At least, that makes the most sense to Kawaii~Chan..." She tapped her fingers together sheepishly, and looked to the floor.

"It makes sense to me, KC," _Saying her full name is too difficult, admit it._ I smiled softly at her. "For now, all we have to do is wait and greet people. Not like we have anything better to do..."

"Right..." Kawaii~Chan smiled back at me. She still seemed a little off, but her tail was swaying again.

The two of us sat down next to my door, backs to the wall. I pulled my knees up against my chest, and let my hands rest on the floor. Kawaii~Chan sat on her knees, her tail wrapping in front of her knees, and she rested her hands on her thighs. Her ear tips were drooping a little, but she didn't seem upset. Most likely just her position making them do that...

Now, all we had to do was wait.

...

...I'm impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAAAS gonna introduce Aaron this chapter, but since his design is still in the works as of when this is being posted, its meif'wife time!


	4. Trip-sy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan meet up with a rich boy, who isn't as rude and composed as most rich people are... far from it, if they're being honest.

I find myself more than painfully bored sitting with Kawaii~Chan, staring at the doors in the hallway. There isn't anything to do here, and it doesn't seem like there's an escape...

I look to Kawaii~Chan, who seems to be nodding off. I gently poke her side to awaken her. Her tail frizzles up, and her ears perk. Her eyes open wide, and she grips her knees. She looks to me with a pout.

"Kawaii~Chan doesn't like being touched there..." Her cheeks darken with what seems to be blush.

"Why? Are you ticklish?" I feel myself smirking, and my eyes narrowing.

"No! She just doesn't like being touched there!" She crosses her arms, closing her eyes and puffing her chest out, trying to be sassy I'm guessing.

I poke her side again, and her tail jolts. She purses her lips, and looks back at me. I poke her again, and she snickers softly. So she was lying! I chuckle, and start attacking her side with pokes. She squeals, falling on her side and squirming, trying to get my little hands off of her. She cackles, her tail swaying wildly against the floor, and her legs kicking. I make an effort to dodge them, while still mercilessly poking at her sides, trying to find her good spots. Her squirming gets worse, and she smacks at my hands, trying to get me off her. I laugh, finally pulling back defeated.

"Okay, I'll stop now! You've bested me!" I sat back against the wall, hugging my knees close and trying to calm my laughter.

Kawaii~Chan huffed as she caught her breath, sitting up straight next to me with her legs put together in front of her, shoe toes clicking together. "Aphmau~san is mean..."

"I can be like that sometimes, I'm a little bit of a tickle monster," I raised my hands, moving them in a tickling motion.

Kawaii~Chan seems to get the message, and scoots away from me just a little. "Kawaii~Chan is surprised they didn't call Aphmau~san the Ultimate Tickler!"

"You never know; I might have two talents!" We both find ourselves laughing from that.

The laughter ceases quite quickly though as we hear one of the doors open. We jump to our feet, looking down the hallway, looking at each of the doors nervously...

Out of one of the doors... a boy trips out. He huffs, pushing himself up to his feet, using the door for support for a moment. He's almost as tall as the door itself. He has fluffy, bright blonde hair, with a small blue hair bow buried into it, keeping some of his bangs down and out of his face. He has stunning cerulean eyes, clearly showing his nervousness as he looks to the ground. He has a gray suit top fit with golden buttons down the middle, with a white shirt underneath, and a bright magenta tie underneath the lapel. He had long blue jeans that seemed to fit him really well, plus brown shoes to complete the style. On top of that, he had a dark magenta cloak that faded into the lighter color, put together over his chest by a pink clip. And to top it off, he had big, teal blue hoop earrings that loosely hung from his ears. He had quite the look, I had to give him that...

He manages to get himself situated, back up straight on his feet. He patted himself down, and pushed his tie up to tighten it up. By then, he seemed to of noticed us standing at the end of the hallway.

"Ah, hello ladies..." he waved to the two of us, an embarrassed smile crossing over on his face. He had a pretty deep voice, with a small touch of an English accent mixed into it. "You... you didn't see _all_ that, did you?"

We walked to him, each with a smile of our own. A sweet smile, at that. "Um... what would you do if Aphmau~san and Kawaii~Chan said they did..?"

"Hide away in my cloak and act like this didn't happen," He pulled his cloak's hood up over his head, and slid down the door, it clicking shut as he pushed against it and sat on the floor, his knees raised up to his chest, and his face now darkened by the shadows of the cloak, and the embarrassed blush.

"You poor thing..." I chuckled, leaning down and patting the top of his head. "We didn't mean to embarrass you, we were just... waiting to see other people come out of these rooms, and we happened to witness that..."

He pulled his hood down, looking up at me with a pout. Some of the blush seems to go away as he comes back to his senses, getting up and pulling the hood down. "W-well, if there was... nothing else to look at, I suppose it can't be helped..."

Kawaii~Chan nodded to him. "Yep! It was quite funny though,, haha! Kawaii~Chan hasn't tried so hard _not_ to laugh in quite some time! She's very happy!"

"I'm... glad to know I made you happy then... Kawaii~Chan, is it..?" He tilted his head at her.

She nodded her head faster than before. "Kawaii~Chan is her name!"

"A-and my name is Aphmau," I spoke up, offering my hand to him. "I'm the Ultimate Plushie Maker... it's nice meeting you, sir." 

"Ehm..." he shook my hand with one of his, the other tugging his collar. "Don't cal me sir, that's far too formal... I'd much prefer being called name over that. My name is **Garroth Ro'Meave** , and... I'm the **Ultimate Heir**... quite a dumb talent if you're asking me, to be honest..."

"Heir?" We let go of eachother's hands, letting them fall to our sides. 

"So Gaarroth~kun is like..." Kawaii~Chan tapped her chin. "Rich? Royal? One of those?"

"Rich, yes. Definitely not royal," He laughed a little, smiling at her. "Maybe a royal clutz, but that's about it for being royalty!"

I found myself laughing too. "Yeah, not that good of a first impression for someone to trip immediately after exiting a room. It's like going into a family gathering and screaming at the top of your lungs for no apparent reason."

"Oh I know that feeling..." That nervous look came back to him, but he seemed a bit more annoyed this time around. "Trust me; I have two younger brothers."

His expression almost turned sad as he looked at the other doors, clear fear in his eyes, and his hands clenching into fists.

"Speaking of family..." His voice lowered in tone. He looked back at the two of us, but only stared at the ground, rubbing one of his arms. "I wonder if those two are here..."

I looked to the doors with almost the same dejected look that he had on right now. "I... don't know if they will be, but other than us three, no one else has come out of the rooms, so we should wait to see if they are ourselves. Don't be so down yet."

I put my hands on his cheeks, making him lift his head to look at me. I put my smile back on. "Just be patient, and we'll see the results ourselves, and figure out why we're here in the first place. Okay?" I patted his cheek, and let go of him.

He managed to smile back at me. He stood up straight, holding the sides of his cloak, pulling them in towards him like he wanted to cover himself, but he let them fall back behind him after a moment. "Right, yes! No need to be so pessimistic right off the bat, right?"

"Gotta be happy!" Kawaii~Chan hopped from foot to foot. "Kawaii~Chan knows all about being happy; she will keep the peace and joy rolling!" Her tail curled into a heart, and she clapped her hands together with excitement.

"I hope you do, Kawaii~Chan," I laughed, looking back at Garroth. "You can come sit with us down here until there's more people if you'd like?"

"I'd love to," He nodded, walking to the wall and sitting himself down. I sat down on one side, and Kawaii~Chan took the other. 

We sat together in silence for just a few minutes, before Garroth looked to Kawaii~Chan, seeming puzzled.

"Now that we're this close, I have more reasons to question why you're so tall..." He mumbled.

Kawaii~Chan's ear twitched and she giggled. "Oh c'mon, Kawaii~Chan isn't even that much taller than Garroth~kun!"

"Are you kidding?" I butted in too. "You literally had to duck down to get out of your room, you're pretty tall."

Kawaii~Chan squealed with laughter at that. "Well, Kawaii~Chan guesses she just got the good genes in her family!"

"Apparently so," Garroth chuckled, and even I giggled at that.


	5. Good Literature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the boys seem to be quite clutzy... And too damn tall! Why couldn't Aphmau be as tall as them?!
> 
> (Hey, can anyone get the reference in the chapter title? :3)

It wasn't too much long after that until another door opened up. 

We all glanced over as it swung open, and another boy stepped out, ducking his head down just a bit to get through the doorway.

He had short, curly hair, with two black wolf ears sticking out of it, each having bright red tips, and a small, wavy ahoge sticking out of his hair. It really made him look nervous... He had a tail to match his ears, sticking out of his black sweatpants. He had a white belt with a gray buckle holding his pants at his waist, and some of his shirt was sticking out over top of it. It was a white shirt with 'Best. Dog. Dad.' written on the front, partially hidden by his dark red jacket, having a white trim by the zipper and on the bottom resting at his waist. He tightened up the light red bandana around his neck, pulling the front of it out so it rested over his jacket, while the rest stayed tied and hidden in the hoodie that hung around his shoulders. His black sneakers tapped the floor, and he pushed his glasses up over his pure, black eyes. 

I felt my cheeks heat up as I stood up, walking over to him, letting Garroth and Kawaii~Chan sit together.

"Uh, hello..?" I spoke up in a soft tone as I walked over.

He jumped a bit, hearing my voice, his ahoge swaying, as did mine. He looked to me with a slightly nervous look, his glasses falling down over the bridge of his nose, just a little. 

"A-ah, I'm s-sorry I didn't see you there..." His voice was deep, and soft, a stutter coming out every so often.

"It's okay!" I waved my hands in front of me, flashing him a smile. "I-i didn't mean to startle you... It's just... those two back there and I noticed you stepping out, so we just... wanted to introduce ourselves... We... might as well get acquainted because of the situation that we're in.. right?"

He looked behind me, glancing to the other two sat against the wall. I looked back as the both of them waved to him. His ears seemed to droop a bit, and his face flushed with embarrassment, making his dark, tanned skin only darker now.

"Ah, I-i'm sorry," He pulled his hood up, fiddling with the zipper at the bottom of the jacket. "I've never been good with introductions... I'm usually p-pretty bad at it, so people I know tend to introduce me..."

"It's alright!" I gently patted his shoulder to reassure him. "I-i can... go first if it'll make you feel more comfortable?"

He barely let me finish before he nodded, pulling his hood back down, and clasping his hands together over his chest.

"Right..." I was... honestly a little worried about just how nervous he was. But, the more we talk, the better he'll get, right..? "I'm Aphmau Shalashaska, Ultimate Plushie Maker. U-um... you?"

He glaced away again, his ears perking, and tail standing up straight. Without looking to me, he spoke up. "I-i'm... **Aaron Lycan**... **Ultimate Manga Writer**..."

"You're a manga writer?" That piqued my interest immediately. I could almost feel the stars in my eyes as they sparkled. "W-what kinda of mangas do you write?"

He seemed to perk up because of my excitement, and it only made me smile seeing that kind of look in his eyes, like he was excited to explain too. "Ah- it just depends on what I'm in the mood for. Most of the ones I've published have been romance, comedy, or slice of life... but I've also tried horror mangas in the past... they didn't turn out the greatest, but I was able to make some merchandise for one of them. This shirt is actually one of them... though the full story isn't entirely horror." 

He took the bottoms of his shirt in his hands, pushing the jacket away with his thumbs and spreading it out for me to look at.

"The main character of the story wears this shirt. It's a hand-me-down from his foster family, and he ends up living up to it and adopting some dogs... and a dire wolf."

"That sounds like a cool story!" Wait a second... "W-wait he adopts a _what_?" I heard that right, yeah?

"I-it's a ghost... but the story goes on and on trying to find the origin of the dire wolf, and its eventually found that the biggest dog the main character adopted is an ancestor of said dire wolf, and the dog can house the wolf's spirit," He was so engulfed in his own storytelling, his stutter had disappeared almost entirely. "By the end of the story, the dog does house the spirit, and the dire wolf species is entirely brought out of extinction because of it. The dog and wolf separate, and the wolf is brought back to life to be the leader of the new dire wolf species that lives in a new national park built just for them. Hunting them is made illegal too."

"That really is a cool story..." I was so enraptured by this story... If we get out of here, I'm so _definitely_ reading this story! "What's it called?"

"It's called 'Auroara Howlealis,'" He twirled his finger around his ear, flicking the tip, and letting his ear twitch before doing it again. "A-u-r-o-a-r-a, and for the last part, H-o-w-l-e-a-l-i-s. Okay?"

"I'll keep an eye out for that!" I snapped my fingers and pointed a finger gun at him. 

"Don't do that ever again..." He chuckled nervously.

"S-sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to introduce Aaron at some point! Y'all just weren't ready for this [Space Jam plays]
> 
> Honestly lowkey might make an actual story out of that manga as Aaron described it lol

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my BFF Kimi for helping me write this series and design the characters!


End file.
